The isolation and extreme natural conditions inherent in Alaska provide University of Alaska Fairbanks (UAF) neuroscientists and their collaborators an opportunity to explore a variety of health issues affecting the many unique Native Alaskan and arctic populations. Focused on a theme of neuroprotection and adaptation, the SNRP I program approached neuroscience questions from a cellular and molecular perspective. The SNRP II proposal seeks to continue and strengthen this theme by proposing projects that examine neural control at the system, cellular and molecular levels. This SNRP II cooperative agreement proposal is based on the progress achieved by UAF SNRP I over the last 4 years. The successful tenure of 2 neuroscience faculty members and the training provided to other faculty members validates the initial premise that high quality basic research leads to increased opportunities for faculty and students in the neurosciences at UAF. Our four aims provide the framework for the continued growth of the UAF SNRP program: (1) To initiate new research programs strengthening the theme of neuronal adaptation and control at the system, cellular and molecular level. (2) To strengthen the administrative core thereby ensuring a more effective research environment. (3) To emphasize graduate neuroscience education by strengthening the educational infrastructure. (4) To expand undergraduate opportunities for neuroscience research. A new administrative structure consisting of a Scientific Director and Associate Director is proposed to counsel project leaders on proposal development. Outstanding senior scientists will serve as advisors on Program Advisory Committee (PAC) and Scientific Advisory Committee (SAC) to provide recommendations regarding program and research direction. Major projects explore the role of serotonin in homeostasis. The expanded research opportunities offered by SNRP II will stimulate the active participation of Alaska Native students in the projects and will increase the number of Alaskan Native students active in hypothesis-based neuroscience research.